Regina Stewart Crowell
Regina Carolyn Crowell (nee Stewart) is a character on the series Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. She was originated by veteran actress/singer Diahann Carroll, known from her role of Dominique Devereaux on Dynasty as well as her groundbreaking role of Julia Baker on the 1960's sitcom, Julia; however, when Diahann asked to be removed from her contract, actress/singer/choreographer Debbie Allen, best known for her role of dance teacher Lydia Grant in the movie and TV series, Fame, would assume the role and she plays it presently. She is perhaps one of the most powerful Public Relations women in the world, having worked for many powerful and important clients in a career that spanned for 40 years. However, Regina Crowell is also one of the most graceful and most alluring socialites in all of the Beacon Hill area. It hadn't always been that way, however. Regina Stewart grew up in the Harlem area of New York City, and her dreams was to marry up in the world. She was an excellent student and a shrewd judge of character, traits which continue to serve her well to this day. While studying at Columbia, majoring in public relations, she met her husband, William Crowell. He was also a public relations major and the two immediately clicked. Theirs was an interracial marriage (he was white, she was black) and were considered to be radical in their day. They were married after graduation and they opened a public relations firm in Boston, and they bought a luxurious townhouse on Anderson Street in Beacon Hill. They lived there happily for many years until William passed away. After a respectful time of mourning, Regina took over the Public Relations firm and made it more powerful than ever. Regina is also a very familiar presence at the Harper family's various functions. She is very close to the Harpers, and her family had known them for many many years. (Even the Harpers long time social secretary, Velda Smithfield has Regina's home and work numbers on speed dial) At times, she often comes over to the various Harper residences and, while she and William never had children, she adores them and will sometimes watch Anyssa Lucas Harper Forson's four children. The quads call her, Nana Gina. One of Regina's pet charities is the Boston Ballet, (a characteristic added by Allen when she took over the role of Regina) of which she was named creative director and she also often devotes her time to help with choreographing (another trait that Debbie Allen put into Regina's character) the dances for various dance studios in the Boston area. One of her most devoted followers is Ellie Forson, one of the quads. She is taken by the beauty of ballet and after Regina bought her a beautiful tutu, Ellie has been wanting to get into dancing. Thanks to the aid of her mother, Anyssa and her Nana Gina, Ellie is now in the beginners class at one of the most prominent Boston Dance studios. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies